This invention pertains generally to substituted 2-methylisoxazolidines and more specifically to 5,5-disubstituted-3-phenyl-3-[(1H-imidazol-1-ylmethyl) or (1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-ylmethyl)]-2-methylisoxazolidines which are useful as antifungal agents.